Danny Drinks
by noodlum
Summary: FIRST STORY! IT'S AWFUL, DON'T JUDGE ME! I don't have the heart to delete it... : Danny comes to the lab unexpectedly, much to Mac's amusment. Rated T cos I'm paranoid, nothing 'bad' happens.


**This is my first fic, and I know it's short and just a one shot, but reviews are appreciated. :D**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned CSI would I really be here writing my dreams? Nope, they'd be a reality. So, I own nothin :(**

Danny stumbled towards the lift of the New York crime lab. He pressed up and started giggling at himself in the full-length mirror. He swaggered forwards when the doors 'pinged' open.

He saw Mac through the glass walls of his office. He knocked on the glass and grinned madly in. Mac turned around in his chair and contracted his eyes into a frown at the sight of Danny. Danny wiggled his fingers in greeting and called out "Cooo-ee Ma-ac".

Mac wasn't happy. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Danny smiled widely at him. "Danny have you been drinking?" he asked. "Sure Mac, why not? How 'bout Sullivan's in half an hour" Danny replied eagerly. "No _have_ you been drinking," Mac emphasised, "Past tense". "Oh" said Danny giggling "Got a bit mixed up there. Yeah, I, um, had a few..." he said trailing off.

Mac was getting irritated now. "What are you doing here, Danny? It's your night off." Danny looked at him. "Really?" He squinted at his watch as if he could barely see it. "Well waddayaknow, it is!" Suddenly Danny looked quite serious. "Wait, no. No, no, no. Hang on." He swayed on the spot.

Danny looked up at Mac again. "I need to see Michegan. No I mean Massechausetts. No wait," he said concentrating. "Montana! Yeah thats the one I need to see, like the person, not the state Mac" he said laughing.

"Why do you need to see Lindsay?" Mac asked, humouring him slightly. "Who's Lindsay?" answered Danny, clearly confused. "Oh wait, I get it. It's only me who calls her Montana."

Danny squinted past Mac. It was late and only Mac, Lindsay, Adam and Kendell were still in the lab. "You wanna know why I call her that Mac?" "Why?" asked Mac trying hard to look serious. "Cause," said Danny, "Cause it used to piss her off!" Danny suddenly covered his mouth "Oops, I swore." "That's ok Danny," Mac replied looking bemused "I forgive you".

Danny continued "I didn't like her at the sart ya know". Mac was still humouring him, "Really? We all thought you had a crush on her." Danny looked confused. "That was later, after about a month," Danny said looking very thoughtfull. Mac seemed surprised, he hadn't expected Danny to start telling him things like this. _How many has he had? _He thought. Danny continued: "I was real confused ya know, she kept pushing me away when I tried to go past flirting." Mac's eye-brows shot up "What?" he asked. Danny squinted at him again, "You didn't notice? Flack did anyway. He tried to set us up, at a party. He thinks it didn't work" Danny looked quite happy, Mac however was very surprised. "_Thinks it didn't work"? Does that mean they're together?_

"Do ya dare me to kiss her?" Danny said suddenly. "I, wait. What?" came Mac's reply. "Kiss her," answered Danny, "You know, on the lips". "Danny, I think you should go home" _This is going way to far, _stated Mac's mind. "Shh, shh, shh!" hushed Danny excitedly, "Here she comes!" Sure enough Lindsay came round the corner.

Danny pounced forward and started kissing her. _Oh dear God _thought Mac. His jaw dropped when she started kissing back. Here they were, two young detectives, kissing openly in front of their boss. Mac coughed loudly. Lindsay jumped back. "Mac, I, uh, well I wasn't expecting that," she said hesitantly. Danny turned to face Mac, winked and gave him a thumbs up. _What the hell? _thought Mac. "Lindsay will you take Danny home. I think he's had a bit to much to drink." "Yeah, I think so too" she replied, still in shock.

Danny looked delighted when Lindsay took his arm and started dragging him down the hall. "You're lucky you still have your job after that," Lindsay muttered. "Bye-bye Mac-ee darling," chorused Danny as the lift doors closed.

Mac shook his head and turned round, only to see Adam and Kendell with their arms round each other in the trace lab. _Jesus Christ, am I the only one not snogging someone? _he thought as he sat down in his office chair and looked out the window. _Well, I suppose I can forgive them for tonight _he thought, as it started to snow.


End file.
